Connectors of this type intended for electrical connection between cables and post contacts of batteries are described, for example, in Japanese Patent Publication No. 86-13351. This electrical connector comprises a round clamp forming electrical connection with a post terminal which is secured on the terminal by means of a fixture including a bolt and a nut. When this electrical connector is placed on the post terminal, the post terminal is inserted in the round clamp, after which the electrical connector is secured on the post terminal by operating the tightening device, thus fixing the round clamp.
Electrical connectors of this type, including the connectors described in the above Patent Publication, can be secured on the post terminals only by tightening special fixtures provided for this purpose, thus making this operation rather time consuming.
Another disadvantage of conventional electrical connectors consists in the fact that the contact element forming electrical connection with the post terminal is exposed, and unless it is protected by a separate cover, there is a danger that the battery can be accidentally discharged if the contact element comes in contact with conductive material.
Considering the above mentioned circumstances, the purpose of this invention is to offer an electrical connector providing for an easy placement over the post terminal; and, at the same time, not requiring a separate cover to protect the contact element.